Emisario de las Sombras
by PreNix
Summary: Susan Bluestone es una detective privada que aceptó un trabajito de investigación que consideró de lo más cotidiano... pero hay ocasiones en que la misma oscuridad está involucrada en los casos más insospechados.


**Nueva York, 2006**

 **Despacho de la detective freelance**

 **Susan Bluestone**

 **23:30**

Querido Richard:

 _Escribo a toda prisa porque apenas me queda tiempo, estoy totalmente segura, ya no hay duda. Vienen a por mí. Pero antes de que esos cabrones enajenados se me echen encima debo escribirte estas palabras para advertirte._

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Jamás debí aceptar ese trabajo! Porque todas mis sospechas se han hecho realidad, Richard. TODAS. Todo esto me ha rebasado y bien sabe Dios – aunque ya dudo de su existencia - que me he fumado cuatro paquetes en lo que va de día y que tengo el pulso tan inestable por la urgencia, por el whisky y porque tengo tanto miedo que creo volverme loca. Por nada del mundo deseo que sepas lo que sé pero no puede dejar que se salgan con la suya, espero de verdad que puedas perdonarme; creo que lo harás en cuanto hayas leído esta carta._

 _¿Recuerdas aquel material del que te hablé hace unos días? ¡Finalmente lo encontré! Fue endemoniadamente complicado dar con él pero lo conseguí y ahora te aguarda en aquél sitio que tú ya sabes. Siento ser tan vaga pero no puedo permitir que esos lunáticos encuentren esta carta cuando me registren de nuevo y que sepan lo que tengo, por eso te he mandado diferentes mails hace un momento. ¡Pero por el amor al cielo no leas lo que hay en ese paquete! Al menos, no todo. Es importantísimo que transfieras ese condenado pergamino a un experto en ocultismo y magia blanca porque ahí, estoy segura, se encierra parte de la clave para detenerlos. El libro ayuda, lo he leído de cabo a rabo y no entiendo la mitad de las cosas – ni falta que me hace, sé más de lo que me gustaría. Tras muchos problemas y búsquedas di con la persona conveniente, el Dr. Craven, de Salem. Intenté entrevistarme con él pero me fue imposible porque no estaba en el país, aunque le dejé un mensaje. Aún no ha contestado, a pesar de que tiene que estar a punto de regresar. Pero para mí es tarde; el sueño llegó a su fin y ahora Él puede cazarme también en el mundo real. Y yo con estas pintas._

Susan se interrumpe porque empieza a reír histéricamente. ¿De veras era capaz de bromear en un momento como este? Sin embargo, termina llevándose las manos a la cabeza agarrándose los cabellos, abrumada por recordar de nuevo aquella pesadilla. Tiembla de puro terror porque desde el rincón más profundo de su mente le llega un grito de su propia conciencia, a pesar de haberla intentado silenciar con el alcohol, advirtiéndole que no tendría una muerte rápida e indolora si Él conseguía atraparla, cosa que ocurriría de un momento a otro.

Intentando serenarse pensando en Richard y en la enorme carga que depositaba sobre sus hombros, acariciando mientras tanto con mano temblorosa el revólver que descansa sobre su escritorio Susan consigue tranquilizarse de manera más efectiva y menos nociva que con los cigarrillos y la bebida, retomando así su escrito:

 _He tomado ciertas medidas como colocar ciertos amuletos ocultos por todo mi despacho y mi apartamento, recitar ciertas frases que ni puta idea de qué significan e, incluso, dibujar un hechizo protector en la entrada. En teoría pueden frenar su avance, pero creo que debes ser un auténtico creyente para que funcionen. Sabes que nunca he creído ni en lo divino ni en lo sobrenatural, pero después de lo que he visto y lo que he leído es posible que suene la flauta. Todo está en el libro._

 _Y si aun así toda esta mierda de parafernalia mística no funciona tengo otro método más directo para asegurarme de que no me atrape._

 _A pesar de mi fracaso estoy segura de que Craven descifrará en su totalidad el contenido del manuscrito y así estarás protegido, pero hasta entonces ¡cuánto menos sepas mejor! Porque si sabes demasiado Él te visitará en tus sueños también, Richard, tal como hizo conmigo. Y de verdad, de verdad te lo digo, que NO te conviene que eso ocurra. Aunque algo ya sabes ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas yo misma te conté una parte…_

Susan deja de escribir y levanta la cabeza ahogando un grito mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Mira con ojos desorbitados la puerta de su despacho, cree haber escuchado un ruido en el pasillo pero tras permanecer unos segundos totalmente inmóvil y no oír nada aparte del suave repiqueteo de la lluvia y su acelerada respiración vuelve de lleno a su actividad frenética garrapateando el papel con su mano derecha mientras que de la izquierda se desprende la ceniza de su consumido y olvidado cigarrillo. Mecánicamente y sin prestar atención lo aplasta contra el cenicero desbordado de colillas anteriores.

 _Lo único que te conviene saber, al menos de momento, es lo siguiente:_

 _Los temores del Sr. Deveraux eran ciertos. Como te dije, su mujer está metida hasta las cejas en esa mierda de secta. Pero no hablo de un chanchullo como la Cienciología, los Masones y toda esa mierda, te digo que es algo realmente chungo y antiguo, MUY antiguo. Agárrate esos machos, se hacen llamar Hermandad de la Auténtica Sabiduría; creo que se bautizaron así porque se creen que lo saben todo y que por ello pueden hacer y deshacer según les convenga. Según he podido averiguar en mis investigaciones, esos tipos son sólo engranajes en una maquinaria que opera a toda velocidad desde hace muchísimo tiempo en las sombras y son jodidamente peligrosos, unos auténticos fanáticos tarados. Ya te digo que la desaparición de mi cliente, el Sr. Deveraux, y su súbita negativa a que siga con la investigación no las considero fortuitas._

 _No tengo pruebas pero creo que hay gente más gorda que los Deveraux metida en medio, aunque sigo ignorando hasta dónde puede llegar su presencia. Por supuesto, intenté rastrear los orígenes de la secta pero se pierden en las tinieblas del pasado, cierto que no he concluido mi trabajo, pero ya digo que creo que es bastante más antigua de lo que parece. Está todo en el expediente._

 _Que, por cierto, mi "amiguita" la Sra. Deveraux ostenta un rango alto dentro de este sistema pero ni por asomo es la que dirige el cotarro como tal. Tampoco el tipo albino de aspecto siniestro. No, no, no. ¿Recuerdas al tipo alto y negro del que te hablé? Si hay que cortarle la cabeza al monstruo para que deje de joder por Él es por quien deberías empezar. Pero ojalá fuera tan fácil como podar la mala hierba. A ese… ese…_

Susan da un respingo cuando el trueno retumba en su despacho, que está prácticamente a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de su lámpara de escritorio. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no se percató del relámpago que apenas unos segundos antes había iluminado de manera súbita el cuarto. Cree haber escuchado un sonido superpuesto al de la tormenta proveniente del pasillo pero eso sólo hace que se apresure aún más en su escrito mientras el aleteo acelerado de su corazón le golpea en las sienes.

 _No te lo conté todo Richard. Sé que las cosas se enfriaron entre nosotros por mi culpa. Sé que siempre te ha confundido enormemente mi estoico hermetismo y que te dolió enterarte de aquel asunto, aunque ya te digo que no hubo – ni hay - nada entre esa persona y yo. Pero… soy tan, tan cobarde que por eso me empeñaba en dejar pasar lo que debería haber ocurrido de nuevo. No sabes lo realmente importante que eres para mí. Necesitaba al menos decirte eso…_

 _¿Recuerdas el sueño Richard? Claro que sí. La oscuridad, el altar blanco de marfil, las ataduras de manos y pies a los cuatro pilares cubiertos de runas trazadas con sangre humana… mi total exposición porque no podía ni moverme ni soltarme… los cultistas orando con un tono monocorde a cierta distancia del altar que me sostenía, sus rostros totalmente ensombrecidos por las grandes capuchas de sus túnicas granates. La única luz provenía de un par de lámparas de aceite en un escalón inferior al altar y de las propias estrellas del cielo, que era lo que podía observar desde aquella perspectiva sin girar la cabeza. Intentaba liberarme pero me sentía como si estuviera "colocada" y lo único que conseguía era saltarme la piel de las muñecas y tobillos hasta sangrar. Por este motivo miraba hacia abajo y me percataba que estaba totalmente desnuda, mi vientre surcado por unos dibujos extraños de runas, grabados y otras cosas que no consigo rememorar trazadas con lo que parecía sangre, ya algo reseca._

 _¿Recuerdas que entonces Él emergía de la oscuridad caminando hacia mí? ¿Qué adelantaba una de sus negras manos tocando mi cuerpo mientras se intensificaban los cánticos? ¿Cómo parecía tumbarse sobre mí como si fuera a poseerme? ¿Qué yo temblaba de terror pero que una parte de mi parecía desearlo enormemente? Hasta ahí sabías tú, pero hay más. Oh sí, precisamente gracias a eso he podido saber qué es lo que se traen entre manos. ¡Él me lo ha mostrado porque el muy cabrón está convencido que no puede ser detenido! ¡Confirmó las sospechas que empecé a tener tras leer aquel libro!_

 _No se colocaba encima con intenciones sexuales como en otros rituales que hacían estos sectarios, Él está más allá de eso, lo supe en ese momento. En su mano, invisible para mí hasta ese último sueño, portaba un puñal de afilada daga serpenteante. Subía los brazos lentamente mientras los cánticos se aceleraban e intensificaban cada vez más. Gritaba algo totalmente incomprensible para mí, con una voz increíblemente profunda hablando en un idioma blasfemo que hería los oídos. Un destello de luz era arrancado justo antes de que bajara con fuerza la daga, hundiéndola en mi pecho. Dicen que en los sueños no sientes dolor. ¡Ja! Porque yo lo sí que lo sentía con ganas, no sabía ni cómo podía soportarlo. Gritaba, gritaba hasta desgarrarme la garganta._

 _Y, algo igual de malo, es que no podía moverme ni un ápice, como si alguna invisible fuerza sobrehumana me lo impidiera empujándome en la dirección contraria a la que me movía. Tras esa puñalada Él continuaba cortando bajando hasta mi vientre lentamente. Luego, retiraba la daga y metía su mano dentro de mí, sacando algo. Sé que me negaba a ver qué órgano u órganos de mi ser sostenía entre sus manos ensangrentadas. En ese momento el cántico ya se había convertido en un enfebrecido alarido._

 _En medio de esa agonía mientras la risa de mi ejecutor y los gritos demenciales de sus seguidores me penetraba en los oídos… vi las estrellas. ¡Sabes cuánto me ha serenado siempre su contemplación! Pero en esta pesadilla horrorosa ellas también brillaban mortecinamente hostiles._

 _Y entonces… se rompían Richard, se hacían añicos a la par que mi vida se apagaba para dejar paso a la auténtica oscuridad invocada tras mi sacrificio cuya aparición hendía el aire a mi alrededor… pero eso no era lo peor, oh no… peor era ver aquella cosa, ser consciente de su existencia y, por ello, perder por completo el juicio, sintiendo que mi alma quedaba irremediablemente atrapada, bailando enajenada por toda la eternidad al compás de esa música demencial de flaut_

Otro ruido proveniente del pasillo hizo que Susan se sobresaltara de nuevo. Ahora sí que se podían oír claramente el sonido de pasos, pisadas lentas, decididas, imparables. Susan, con el sudor ya perlándole la frente haciendo que su flequillo se le pegara soltó un breve gemido pero sabía que no debía detenerse, a pesar de que estaba al borde de la histeria. De pronto, fue consciente de que la lámpara, a pesar de que seguía encendida, emitía muchísima menos luz de lo que debiera, como si la bombilla hubiera perdido fuerza. Pero el problema no era la bombilla si no que la oscuridad alrededor había aumentado. Ansiosa, buscaba espacio que ocupar alargando sus tentáculos, cercando a la mujer en un terreno desconocido y para nada deseado. Supo en ese momento que los trazos torpes y débiles de tiza en el suelo, adyacentes a la puerta, no frenarían a su cazador. Ella, que siempre había rechazado lo sobrenatural apenas había comenzado a creer pero el miedo era tan atroz y estaba tan aferrado a su alma que era incapaz de encontrar tiempo para hacerlo. ¡Debía terminar la carta!

 _¡Dios! Está aquí… le siento… toda resistencia es inútil._

 _Olvídate de momento del Otro. Si Él es detenido el Otro no podrá llegar y tendrán que esperar de nuevo a que las estrellas sean propicias, esto es, dentro de cientos y cientos de años. Él además es posible que quede atrapado en otro espacio, aislado y encadenado, si tenéis éxito. Pero su derrota sólo tendrá lugar si sabes su nombre: el auténtico, impronunciable y blasfemo, no aquellos mil que recibe, si no aquél que sólo conocen unos pocos, como sus seguidores – incluso yo, pues está oculto en ese terrible libro y se me ponen los pelos de punta por ser incapaz de pronunciarlo o escribirlo sin perder el juicio, sospecho que Él así lo desea para guardar su rastro… y divertirse; se regocija con el sufrimiento ajeno._

 _Las instrucciones vitales las tienes en el paquete, en "Madagascar". Pero si por alguna razón no puedes hacer llegar los textos a Craven él tendrá alguna pista de su identidad si_

El picaporte giró, la puerta se abrió a pesar de estar cerrada con llave. Susan dejó de escribir y miró hacia la puerta…

 **Nueva York, 2006**

 **Despacho de la detective freelance Susan Bluestone**

 **Más tarde**

Richard apretaba los puños con fuerza haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no desmoronarse allí mismo. Había tenido todo el trayecto en coche hasta el lugar de los hechos para digerirlo, pero estaba pensando que era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando recibió la llamada del departamento no se imaginaba ni por un momento que fuera a tratarse de Susan, adormilado como estaba; había decidido aprovechar el respiro que tenía esa noche para acostarse temprano. Hubiera preferido estar una semana sin dormir hasta las trancas de trabajo que recibir semejante noticia.

\- ¿Qué tenemos Alan? – preguntó intentando sonar indiferente mientras se ponía los guantes. Miraba con cierta aprehensión, e incluso con incredulidad, el bulto que yacía bajo la lona.

\- No mucho, la verdad– comenzó éste leyendo la libreta que portaba – Al parecer los vecinos oyeron un grito de una mujer sobre la medianoche. El vecino de al lado, un tipo que se llama Roger Brown, encontró el cuerpo y llamó a la policía. Parece que sufrió algún tipo de ataque cardíaco fulminante…

\- Improbable. No padecía ningún tipo de enfermedad crónica. Y, por mucho que fumase y bebiera, me parece escasa la posibilidad de que sufriera un ataque cardíaco. No tenía mala salud.

Alan, incómodo, bajó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe. A veces esas cosas pasan… sin embargo, hay algunas cuestiones un tanto extrañas y por eso, aparte de por ser también tu zona y que la conocías, te han llamado…

Richard apenas le escuchaba. Tenía que retirar la lona para examinar el cuerpo, era su trabajo. Lo había hecho infinidad de veces prácticamente sin inmutarse debido a su veteranía, incluso con cuerpos realmente destrozados, pero jamás había tenido que hacerlo cuando la víctima era un ser querido para él.

\- Lo sé – contestó Richard – pero, tal como le he dicho al jefe, es demasiada coincidencia que estuviera metida en un caso tan delicado. Explícame un poco la situación que tenemos, por favor, antes de enumerarme los hallazgos tan extraños – añadió, mientras se agachaba para enfrentarse a su tormento.

\- Verás. Para empezar no hay signos de violencia, ni en la víctima ni en el mobiliario. La puerta no fue forzada. Sin embargo, a su lado está ése revólver, un Colt 345 – dijo, señalando hacia la misma.

Efectivamente, Richard vio que estaba muy cerca de la única mano que quedaba al descubierto, la derecha.

\- Lo reconozco. Es su arma, con los permisos totalmente en regla. Que lo reco… ¡cielo santo! – exclamó quedamente.

\- Sí – corroboró Alan – le hiela a uno la sangre en las venas…

Richard sintió su corazón rompiéndose en mil fragmentos a pesar de su épico esfuerzo por intentar que la situación no lo superase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza unos instantes, respirando hondo, pero la sensación de vértigo lo golpeó con fuerza. A continuación los volvió a abrir y, ahogando un sollozo a duras penas, examinó por un momento la expresión desencajada, los ojos abiertos de par en par inyectados en sangre que parecían salirse de las órbitas, el cabello revuelto con unas canas más numerosas que la última vez que la vio y lo extraño de la postura corporal.

\- ¡Dios, Susan! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? - musitó, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. El olor penetrante del guante invadió sus fosas nasales – Has… has sufrido terriblemente antes de morir, algo espantoso te sorprendió…

Richard vio que la otra mano de su amiga se aferraba la parte izquierda del pecho, con el puño cerrado, como si efectivamente Susan hubiera sufrido un infarto brutal. Una manera que tenía el médico de saber qué tan intenso había sido el dolor para el paciente tras el colapso era observar cómo éste describía sus sensaciones enfatizándolas llevándose la mano al pecho; si la apoyaba abierta, el dolor había sido de leve a moderado, mientras que si cerraba el puño significaba que había sido desgarradoramente intenso.

Tuvo que contenerse para no tomar las manos inertes entre las suyas, un gesto que había tenido mucho con ella.

\- Quizá recibiera alguna noticia terrible y le diera el infarto o, tal vez, sí que estaba enferma – dijo Alan con cierta timidez - No sé, fíjate en ese cenicero y en la botella de whisky… no parecía estar muy tranquila que se diga

\- Como te digo, no me consta, a pesar efectivamente de que abusaba de sus vicios - respondió Richard casi en un susurro mientras examinaba de cerca las manos de la muerta guardándose el hecho de que a él también le apetecía fumarse varios cigarrillos y emborracharse hasta perder el sentido – De hecho fue al médico hace poco y estaba como un roble. Sí que estaba expuesta a una gran tensión por el último caso que llevaba y tenía que tomar medicación. Por cierto, eso me recuerda…

Richard tapó el cuerpo y se dirigió al archivo con una sombra de sospecha. Efectivamente, el expediente del caso había desaparecido.

\- No está – susurró.

\- ¿Qué buscas! – preguntó Alan.

\- Nada – mintió Richard, intentando disimular su desconcierto – Sólo comprobaba una cosa.

Se dirigió entonces a la mesa y rebuscó evitando todo lo posible el cambiar las cosas de lugar. Entonces se percató del bolígrafo que yacía bajo la mesa, cerca también del cuerpo.

Se agachó a examinarlo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Susan no soportaba ver cosas por el suelo, era un poco maniática con el orden. Quizá acabara en el suelo cuando ella cayó.

Alan guardó silencio y lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada más. Richard le señaló el boli sin hacer comentarios y luego volvió al cadáver y le examinó los dedos de la mano derecha.

\- ¿El boli? – preguntó el policía levantando una ceja - Sé que es absurdo preguntártelo. Pero ¿va todo bien?

Richard no contestó enseguida, porque justo se fijó en las manchas recientes de tinta en los dedos de Susan.

\- Estuvo escribiendo recientemente, quizá justo antes de morir, pero no veo ni un solo papel manuscrito. ¿No te parece llamativo? – preguntó, ignorando la otra pregunta a su vez.

Alan guardó silencio, pero anotó obediente la observación en su libreta.

\- ¿Qué me dices de la tiza? – preguntó de nuevo Richard- Parece un puto pentagrama ¿no? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Pues ni la más remota, la verdad. Está intacto, tal cual fue realizado. No hay borrones, ni pisadas. Quizá lo hiciera ella, aunque qué me aspen si lo entiendo. ¿Le tiraba el rollo esotérico?

\- Susan era de todo menos creyente de esas paparruchas – inquirió Richard, pensativo – Pero, si en teoría no vino nadie, no se me ocurre otra posibilidad de que efectivamente lo hiciera ella misma, pero… ¿con qué fin?

Se acercó al dibujo y lo examinó con atención. Las palabras estaban escritas en latín y él no tenía ni pajolera idea de latín.

\- Hay que buscar a alguien que sepa qué pueden significar estas palabras - susurró, copiando en su bloc el dibujo.

\- ¿Crees que será necesario? Como te digo, no hay señales de violencia. Ni de robo. Sé que para ti es difícil Richard, pero ella ha muerto de…

\- ¿Qué no hay señales de robo? – exclamó éste perdiendo los nervios – Alan ¡falta el puñetero expediente Delacroix! Era el caso en que Susan llevaba trabajando estas semanas y no está en su archivo. Un poco raro ¿no te parece? ¿Y qué me dices de la pistola?

\- Quizá se lo llevara a su piso. Nadie ha entrado en este despacho aparte de la muerta y del vecino. Y lo de la pistola puede que…

\- Hablando del rey de Roma, el vecino que la encontró, el tal Roger. ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

\- No mucho, estaba muy nervioso, déjame mirar – repuso el policía, pasando un par de hojas en la libreta – Comentó haber escuchado el grito y que pensó que quizá la Srta. Bluestone estaba en apuros y salió rápidamente de su apartamento. Dijo que, cuando él llegó, la puerta estaba abierta y el cadáver tal donde está con el revólver muy cerca de la mano diestra, como si lo hubiera tenido agarrado pero se le cayera cuando se precipitó al suelo. Dijo también que él sólo tocó lo justo para comprobar que no respiraba y entonces nos llamó. Fin de la historia.

\- ¿Nada más? ¿Dónde está?

No era mera coincidencia, no podía serlo. Las últimas veces que vio a Susan ésta estaba cada vez más preocupada y nerviosa, aunque poco le había revelado del caso, pareció empezar a afectarle en lo personal. Apenas comía y dormía. Aquellas pesadillas…

\- Está en su piso, con un compañero, estaba muy nervioso y quería tomarse una tila…

Richard salió como una exhalación, enfilando el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta abierta del apartamento de al lado.

Estaban en la cocina. Dos compañeros permanecían de pie delante del testigo, uno de ellos sostenía otro blog y tomaba nota de la declaración. El Sr. Brown estaba sentado en bata y con una taza caliente entre las manos. Se le veía pálido y ojeroso. Richard le conocía apenas de haberse cruzado con él un par de veces en alguna de las muchas visitas a Susan en su despacho.

Sabía que este paso era muy insoportable para los testigos puesto que tenían que repetir a diferente personal su historia, una y otra vez, pero era un paso esencial para el esclarecimiento de cualquier caso.

\- Perdonad chicos – dijo Richard con voz cansada – pero ya me encargo yo…

\- ¡Por favor! – se quejó, como se podía esperar, Roger – ¿No me diga que ahora tengo que contárselo también a usted? ¿No es acaso bastante terrible lo que le ha pasado a esa pobre mujer? ¡Sólo quiero descansar!

\- Soy el detective forense Richard Bradford, del departamento de policía – dijo a modo de presentación enarbolando su placa unos instantes – Sé que para usted esto es difícil señor Brown, pero necesito su colaboración. Es muy importante porque podemos estar ante un caso de homicidio. Cuénteme, por favor, con todo detalle, lo que sabe.

\- ¡Ya se lo he dicho! – exclamó el vecino, suspirando de frustración – Me levanté a por un vaso de agua cuando oí el grito al lado. Cogí el revólver del armario de entrada (siempre tengo uno ahí) y salí por la puerta cagando leches. La puerta de la Srta. Bluestone estaba abierta de par en par y ella yacía en el suelo. La tomé el pulso y vi que no tenía, si bien es cierto que me costó horrores porque no soportaba la expresión de su cara. ¡Jamás vi nada igual! ¡Dios! Aún sigo viendo esa expresión… Y luego les llamé enseguida a ustedes desde el teléfono de su despacho.

\- ¿Está usted seguro, Sr. Brown, de que no vio a nadie salir del despacho de la Srta. Bluestone?

Éste bufó, incrédulo.

\- Totalmente. Era muy extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta pero si hubiera habido alguien me hubiera dado en las narices con él, digo yo.

\- ¿Nadie más puede haber visto u oído algo?

\- El despacho de la Srta. Bluestone es el último del pasillo, como bien ha visto Sr. Bradford – dijo entonces uno de los policías – El apartamento de enfrente está vacío porque el propietario está de viaje. Los que están por encima y debajo no oyeron nada por estar en la cama.

Richard asintió y se volvió hacia Roger.

\- Perdóneme que insista pero es muy importante. ¿No vio nada extraño? ¿No escuchó nada más? Por favor, sé que está cansado y harto de nuestras preguntas, pero esfuércese.

Roger chasqueó molesto la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso… aunque no estoy muy seguro…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Pues… la verdad estaba muy dormido cuando me servía el agua. Madrugo mucho por el trabajo ¿sabe usted? Juraría que escuché una voz grave masculina un momento antes de oír el grito. Es extraño, ya digo, pero creo que venía del despacho de la Srta. Bluestone. Pero ya le digo, lo más probable que fuera de la televisión de mi vecina de arriba, que es un poco dura de oído y, por supuesto, de las que se acuestan tarde. Si hubiera habido alguien en el piso de al lado ya le digo que me las hubiera visto con él. No tenía otra vía de salida...

\- Gracias, Sr. Brown. Me ha sido muy útil – dijo Richard volviéndose a toda prisa y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a Roger y a sus dos compañeros un poco desconcertados.

Volvió al lado del cuerpo de Susan. En cuanto llegó hasta él se agachó levantando parcialmente la lona pero sin destaparle el rostro. Alan, que le había seguido hasta la entrada de la cocina del Sr. Brown, permanecía incómodo en el quicio de la puerta observando sus movimientos, evitando en todo momento pisar la tiza del suelo.

\- Vamos nena – susurraba Richard mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos – dime que me has dejado alguna pista más. Dime que puedo ayudarte… o dime, que al menos, esos cabrones son de los que dejan tarjeta de visita…

Justo en el momento en que musitaba esas palabras sus dedos notaron algo suelto en uno de los bolsillos de la falda de la mujer. Cuando lo extrajo vio que se trataba de una pequeña tira de papel, con unas letras escritas con lo que parecía sangre – era imposible saber si era humana o no - rezando un mensaje tan anodino como indescifrable para él:

 _ **Tú, el más grande.**_

 _ **Emisario de Asmodeo,**_

 _ **de la ignota Kadath.**_

Richard sufrió un escalofrío al leer para sus adentros las tres líneas. Qué coño, se le helaron los huesos.

\- Alan – dijo sin despegar la vista de aquellas letras y sintiéndose muy pero que muy cansado - me temo que vamos a necesitar café. Que interroguen al portero por si vio entrar o salir a alguien sospechoso y quiero un registro completo de las llamadas entrantes y salientes de este despacho, por no decir que quiero la declaración del Sr. Brown en marco de plata. Interroga también a los vecinos de la planta. Que se examinen minuciosamente los zapatos de la víctima en busca de trazas de tiza y el suelo en busca de restos de humedad, que está diluviando afuera. Estoy convencido de que estamos ante un asesinato.


End file.
